megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
PlantMan.EXE
PlantMan.EXE, known as VineMan.EXE in the English anime, is Anetta's NetNavi in Mega Man Battle Network 3. In the anime, he appears as a Darkloid, Asteroid Navi, and Zoanoroid in that order. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 PlantMan is used by Anetta to retrieve the TetraCode from the Seaside Hospital. He sabotages the hospital's power supply and makes the Tree of Life in the middle of the hospital grow vines everywhere, obstructing Lan's path on occasion. He is confronted by MegaMan in the Tree of Life's maintenance system, but he runs and leaves a GoofBall virus for him to fight. MegaMan and Lan chase him to the Operating Room's network where Mamoru is having surgery and deletes him. The hospital goes back to normal, but Anetta still obtained the TetraCode. He is later found in the WWW base in his Alpha form after performing Full Synchro with Anetta. They fight Lan along with Mr. Match (with FlameMan at the same time), but they are still defeated. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge PlantMan appears in the Battle Chip GP. Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation PlantMan is one of the NetNavis that can be operated by the player. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the anime, PlantMan, known as VineMan in the English dub, first appears as a Darkloid that goes around the Net making cyber plants grow out of control, ensnaring those nearby and draining away their data, including the WWW Navis and Roll.EXE. Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE are at first unable to stop him, but they are aided by Mr. Match and a newly revived TorchMan.EXE, and together they delete VineMan. He is later revived by Dr. Regal to distract the NetPolice, but is deleted again by MegaMan. Rockman.EXE Stream Another version of PlantMan appears as an Asteroid Navi given to Mameo by Slur.EXE. Mameo, who hates eating vegetables, uses PlantMan to find out what the school lunches were going to be each day, and manipulates the machines to throw away the vegetables rather than add them to the dish, much to Netto’s distress. After a firewall is placed on the school’s system, he attacks vegetable farm’s plant growth and maintenance systems themselves to get rid of them. PlantMan then attacks foreign imports of vegetables with his vines to stopping food from coming in, but when Mameo tells him to stop, PlantMan tricks him into allowing him to materializing with a Dimensional Chip. As he is about to kill Mameo, Netto and Ijuuin Enzan show up, and PlantMan kidnaps Mameo and takes him to a vegetable factory. There, he grows the vegetables to supersize and traps Mameo inside of them. Netto and Enzan confront him with Cross Fusion, but he traps them with his vines. Mameo escapes by eating the cucumbers giving the two the opportunity to save him. PlantMan attacks Mameo with his vines, but C.F. Rockman blocks them using Curse Shield. PlantMan tries to stop them, but is deleted by C.F. Rockman and C.F. Blues using Heat Shot Battle Chips. Rockman.EXE Beast A third version of PlantMan appears in ''Beast as a Zoanoroid from Beyondard as a member of Glaga’s army. He fights Zoano SparkMan.EXE. Manga PlantMan also appeared in volume 6 of the manga, and was a member of " The Quartet of Evil ", along with DarkMan.EXE, DrillMan.EXE, and DesertMan.EXE. All four were defeated by MegaMan.EXE and ProtoMan.EXE. Abilities PlantMan's in-game abilities. *'Rose Needle:' PlantMan fires thorns at the player. *'Plant Weed:' PlantMan summons a vine that will follow the player around. If it connects, it will trap the player, slowly draining HP from him. *'Yellow Flower:' PlantMan summons this with Red Flower. It regularly spreads pollen in a + fashion, inducing paralysis, but does not deal damage. *'Red Flower:' PlantMan summons this with Yellow Flower. It regularly spreads pollen in a + fashion, inducing confusion, but does not deal damage. *'Leaf Shield:' PlantMan will set up a Leaf Shield, which will negate damage from the next attack and heal him by an amount equal to the damage dealt. Locations Where PlantMan can be found in Mega Man Battle Network 3. *'PlantMan:' Located in Hospital Comp 3, and again in WWW Comp 3. *'PlantManα': Located in Undernet 4, on the right part of the tower, near the warp point. Available after defeating the original. *'PlantManβ:' Random encounters in Hospital Comp 3, after defeating PlantManα. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 3'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Advanced PET Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 PlantMan.png|PlantMan in Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation Plantman concept art.png| Concept art of PlantMan. Dragon Poker Plantman.png|PlantMan in Dragon Poker PlantMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|PlantMan anime sketch #1. PlantMan.EXE - Sketch 2.jpg|PlantMan sketch #2. Trivia *While Anetta and PlantMan work together with Mr. Match and his Navi in the game (and both are based in Robot Masters from Mega Man 6), PlantMan doesn't have an operator in the anime and fights against Mr. Match's NetNavis. Ironically, he doesn't have an operator in the manga either, but unlike the anime, Anetta never makes an appearance. *Interestingly, his design seems to be more similar to that of Spike Rosered rather than the original Plant Man. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Wood bosses Category:Forces of Darkness Category:Male NetNavis Category:Plant design